


His Favorite Teacher

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Het, High School, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed can't help but to think about Miss Thornstriker a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Teacher

It wasn't like Bloodshed wanted to ignore Thornstriker's lectures. But, unfortunately, he wasn't that great at chemistry and he wasn't focused on what she was saying as much as... her. 

He couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with her ever since she had come to his house to speak with him and his father about his poor grades. His chemistry teacher was just so... beautiful. Kind and sweet - she actually cared about him. She wasn't afraid of him like the other teachers and students; she just wanted him to do better. She... actually believed he was worth more than everyone did. Including himself.

So this past year, he was trying his hardest to pass his classes. So she would be proud of him. So he wouldn't let her down. But he was still struggling in chemistry more than he should have... He just got way too distracted by her voice.

It was so gentle and light... Her soothing tone could always calm him down and make him feel relaxed. And sometimes, unfortunately more often than not, a little turned on.

He wondered if he had some sort of weird fetish. It was just that Thornstriker's voice turned him on like no tomorrow. Because sometimes whenever she spoke, he would imagine that sweet voice making much more... erotic sounds. Gasps. Moans. Pleads. Begging for him to kiss her, touch her, fuck her... Like some sort of animal in heat.

He had to bury his head into his arms on his desk so no one could see the blush forming on his cheeks. Damn it, these fantasies were coming up more and more often nowadays... Probably due to his sexual frustration. And it wasn't like he wasn't doing it; he just wasn't doing it with the woman he loved. But if he could and if she wanted him...

He peeked up to see Thornstriker changing slides. He quickly sat up to start taking notes again, but his eyes kept drifting back to her petite delicate frame. All he wanted to do was just grab her and push her up against the wall. Or on her desk. Taking her in front of everyone. Letting everyone know that she was his. That if anyone else tried to touch her, he would kill them. And she would moan and cum for him, begging for more and more until she burst...

His blush returned and he had to put his head down again. Primus, he would definitely need to go the bathroom after this period was over...

"Bloodshed, please put your head up."

She was the only one would go tell him to do that. Any other teacher, he would have told to fuck off or just have given them a death glare and they would have left him alone. But there was no way he could do that to her. So slowly, ignoring some of the surprised looks on some of his classmates' faces, he raised his head up and looked at her.

Thornstriker smiled gently, causing his heart to race. Damn it, did she have to be so pretty when she smiled like that? So angelic and kind and sweet…

"Thank you," she said.

He didn't say anything and could only watch her continue on with her teaching.

Yeah... He was probably going to end up skipping fourth period today.


End file.
